Todos para uno y uno para todos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots protagonizados por Mickey, Donald y Goofy. Capítulo 1: A veces Mickey se siente fuera de lugar cuando escucha a Donald y a Goofy hablar de sus niños.
1. Noche de solteros

**Todos para uno y uno para todos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, con excepción de algunos OC, son propiedad de Disney.

* * *

**Noche de solteros**

* * *

Mickey observó su reloj por tercera vez. Había acordado reunirse con Donald y Goofy en ese restaurante a las siete y ninguno de sus amigos había llegado. No estaban celebrando nada, simplemente querían reunirse después de no hablar por un largo tiempo y aprovecharon que ese día había una promoción de "Todo lo que puedas comer por treinta dólares", en el caso de ser tres el precio aumentaba a 45 dólares. Eran las ocho y la promoción terminaba a las nueve de la noche.

Estaba por llamar a sus amigos cuando vio a Goofy entrar. Fue imposible ignorarlo, su amigo tropezó, probablemente con sus pies y aterrizó a su lado. Varios de los clientes le dedicaron una mirada molesta, otros parecían reírse, la mayoría tomó más de una fotografía de lo ocurrido.

—Mickey, siento llegar tarde, Max necesitaba una cartulina y me costó encontrar una librería abierta.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

Aunque Mickey no acostumbraba a mentir, de hecho, era algo que odiaba, prefirió hacerlo antes que decir algo que pudiera hacer sentir mal a Goofy, en especial si tenía un buen motivo para retrasarse. Su mirada se posó sobre el teléfono, Donald seguía retrasado, más de lo normal y eso ya era mucho.

—¿Quieres pedir algo? No creo que a Donald le moleste.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Mickey, conocía a Donald. Sabía que le molestaría y mucho.

—No, pero muero de hambre y falta poco para que la promoción termine.

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa y en esa ocasión, Mickey sí pidió algo para comer. No estaba especialmente hambriento, pero pidió varias hamburguesas, sabía lo lento que podía ser el servicio allí y lo hambriento que estaría Donald en cuanto llegara al restaurante. Goofy pidió unas pocas, no porque no pudiera comer más, sino porque sabía que de ese modo tendría que esperar menos.

Donald llegó antes de que llegara la primera orden de hamburguesas. Por la forma en que respiraba y lo agitadas de sus plumas resultaba evidente que había corrido hasta el lugar. Su ceño fruncido también delataba lo enojado que estaba. La forma en que se sentó lo reafirmó, poco le faltó para romper la silla.

—Los niños tenían una tarea para mañana —Donald les mostró sus manos manchadas de tinta —, tuve que recortar todas las revistas que había en la casa y luego salir por más revistas.

—Pedí una hamburguesa para ti.

—Bien, porque muero de hambre.

Cuando el camarero llegó, Donald y Goofy le arrebataron la bandeja de los brazos y prácticamente se comieron una hamburguesa de un solo bocado. Mikey fue más discreto. Ver a sus amigos comer de ese modo le hacían pensar que no tendría que preocuparse por gastar demasiado en una comida. Aunque faltaba menos de una hora sus amigos eran más que capaces de cubrir la cantidad de hamburguesas que valía lo que estaban pagando.

—Siempre hacen lo mismo —comentó Donald mientras esperaban por la siguiente roda de hamburguesas —, dejan la tarea para último momento y tengo que hacerlo todo.

—Max hace lo mismo. Llegué tarde porque tuvo que pasar por varias librerías para conseguir la cartulina que necesita para mañana.

—Ferdie y Morty suelen hacer lo mismo, cuando los llevé al parque tuvimos que regresar antes porque tenían que terminar una tarea. Niños.

Mickey omitió que él no ayudó a sus sobrinos. Se quedó un rato hablando con su hermana, pero luego regresó a su casa y sacó a Pluto a pasear. No consideró que fuera necesario de agregar y quería formar parte de la conversación de sus amigos. Sabía que no lo hacían al propósito, pero se sentía excluido.

El camarero les entregó una nueva ronda de hamburguesas y la conversación se detuvo. Nuevamente Donald y Goofy terminaron las suyas en tiempo récord. Mickey se demoró más tiempo a pesar de que su hamburguesa era mucho más pequeña que la de sus amigos. En ocasiones como esa se preguntaba cómo podían comer tanto y llegaba a creer que ambos tenían un agujero negro en lugar de estómago.

Cuando anunciaron un karaoke, Donald fue el primero en ofrecerse. Mickey y Goofy intercambiaron miradas. No querían prohibirle a Donald participar, pero estaban más que conscientes de lo terrible que era su voz.

—¿Estás seguro, Donald? —comentó Mickey en un intento por hacerlo cambiar de opinión —. Falta poco para que la promoción termine.

Cuando la promoción terminó, Donald no pudo apoderarse del micrófono como tenía planeado. Una hamburguesa muy picante lo había dejado sin voz.

—¿Qué planes tienen ahora? —preguntó Mickey, su mirada se encontraba en el flamenco que cantaba una canción española cuyo nombre desconocía.

—Ir a casa —comentó Goofy —, mañana hay clases y debo preparar a Max.

Donald no respondió con palabras, pero el gesto que hizo le hizo saber a Mickey que su situación era igual. Mickey adoraba a sus amigos, los conocía desde que eran niños, pero en ocasiones como esa le era inevitable sentirse excluido. Tanto Goofy como Donald eran responsables de niños y, aunque él quisiera entenderlos, había cosas como esas que se les escaba de los guantes.

—¿Alguna sugerencia para la próxima salida? —preguntó Mickey.


	2. Castigo

**Castigo**

* * *

**Sumary:** Donald es el niño nuevo en la escuela y no tarda en meterse en problemas.

* * *

La mirada de la señorita Witchcraft se posó en los cinco estudiantes frente a ella. Todos mostraban señales de haber estado involucrado en una pelea, aunque el nivel de heridas que presentaban era diferente. Su mirada se posó en Donald un tiempo más de lo normal, era solo su primer día en la escuela y ya había logrado meterse en problemas. Estaba molesta, pero una parte de ella le decía que no fuera tan severa pues estaba enterada del motivo de su traslado y sabía que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, algo por lo que ningún niño debería pasar.

Pero no podía justificarlo y menos hacerle creer que era excusa para poder hacer lo que quisiera. Su hermana Della estaba pasando por la misma situación y ella no le había dado problemas. Al contrario, había logrado hacer amigos con gran facilidad, pudo notarlo desde que la vio intercambiar las primeras palabras con Betty Lou.

—Será mejor que hable con cada uno de ustedes por separado —les dijo con voz firme —, Mickey, tú serás el primero. Los demás, espérenme en el pasillo, si uno intenta escapar tendrá que limpiar los pasillos por una semana durante el recreo.

La señorita Witchcraft esperó a que los niños cumplieran con lo que les había pedido antes de dirigirse a Mickey. No sabía si sentirse defraudado o preocupada, el niño frente a ella nunca le había dado ningún tipo de problemas y desde el primer día demostró ser un alumno ejemplar, sin embargo, estaba allí, frente a ella, detenido por participar de una pelea.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme qué pasó?

—Sí, eso iba a hacer. Supongo que mejor hablo directamente de lo que pasó —respondió Mickey un tanto nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas —. Todo comenzó cuando Goofy y yo quisimos acercarnos a Donald, se veía tan solitario y pensamos que podría ser tímido. Al principio todo iba bien, Goofy le mostró su cómic favorito y resulta que los tres somos fans de Paperix ¿Puede creerlo?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con la pelea?

—No mucho, creo que me distraje —respondió Mickey un tanto avergonzado —, sugerí jugar bola, fue divertido hasta que Donald pateó la pelota muy, muy fuerte y cayó en el tobogán

—El tobogán no es muy alto y pudieron subir con la escalera.

—Pete y Jones no dejan que nadie se acerque al tobogán. Goofy les pidió que nos la diera, pero ellos fueron muy malos y lo empujaron, nos cayó encima. Donald se enojó muchísimo, su cara estaba roja y le salía humo, le devolvió el empujón a Jones y… creo que ya sabe lo que pasó.

—Puedo imaginarlo —comentó la profesora, recordando lo agresivos que podían llegar a ser Jones y Pete. Dile a Pete que pase, quiero hablar con él. Quédate en el pasillo, todavía no termino contigo.

Mickey se retiró. Pete apareció poco después. La expresión de su rostro denotaba inocencia, pero la profesora ya había lidiado con él en varias ocasiones como para saber que no podía confiarse del todo de esa expresión. Con un gesto de mano le indicó que se sentara y se preparó para escuchar su versión de la historia.

—No sé que le habrá contado el ratón, pero miente, Jones y yo estábamos jugando cuando esos tres niños malos llegaron y… quisieron quitarnos la pelota. Les dije que podían jugar con nosotros, pero ese pato malo nos empujó y sus amigos nos dijeron cosas feas que nunca diría porque son malas.

—¿Entonces se defendieron?

—Ellos se pegaron para culparnos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Toditita la verdad.

—Dile a Goofy que quiero verlo.

—Debería lavarle la boca con jabón.

La señorita Witchcraft observó a Pete alejarse sin creer en lo que le dijo. No solo porque su historia era diferente a la de Mickey sino por todas las cosas que le dijo. Sabía que el balón era de Mickey, tenía su nombre escrito y ella los había visto jugar poco antes de que la pelea empezara, sino por lo que había dicho sobre Mickey y Goofy, ellos nunca decían groserías, de Donald no podía decir nada, apenas lo conocía, aunque los reportes de su antigua escuela señalaban que él y Della tenían un fuerte temperamento.

Goofy entró. Parecía confundido. Con un movimiento de mano le indicó el lugar en el que podía sentarse.

—Pete me dijo que le dijera que es mi culpa.

—¿Y eso es cierto?

—Creo que no —respondió Goofy aún más distraído.

La señorita Witchcraft sabía que no había malicia en la voz de su estudiante y que si le decía esas palabras era porque creía que estaba haciendole un favor a Pete al darle el mensaje que, probablemente no de manera amable, le había pedido que le hiciera llegar. Mentalmente se dijo que hablaría con él más tarde, claro, sin involucrar a Goofy.

—¿Puedes contarme qué pasó?

Goofy asintió con la cabeza.

—Mickey sugirió que fueramos a hablar con Donald y yo le mostré mi cómic de Paperix, Donald dijo que también le gustaba y me contó de su capítulo favorito. A mí me gusta más cuando Paperix y Super Snooper pelean juntos, pero Donald dijo que no le gustaba Super Snooper y que…

—Goofy —lo detuvo la maestra —. ¿Podrías contarme qué pasó después?

—Super Snooper le dijo a Paperix que debía salvar a Marta y…

—No me refería al cómic, me refería a la pelea de hace unos minutos.

—¡Ah, eso! Donald es muy fuerte cuando se enoja, se movía muy rápido para jalar las orejas de Jones.

"Eso explica sus heridas", pensó la profesora. Tanto Jones como Pete se veían heridos, pero dudaba que fueran Mickey o Goofy quienes lo lastimaran. Pese a que Goofy era el más alto su amabilidad e ingenuidad eran lo que lo caracterizaban.

—¿Por qué se enojó Donald?

—Porque Jones dijo que la pelota era de ellos porque la encontraron.

—¿Y los empujó?

—Quiso tomar la pelota, pero es muy bajito y ellos alzaban las manos.

—Entonces los empujó.

—No, Pete y Jones lo hicieron y nos cayó encima.

—Dile a Jones que venga y quédate en el pasillo, todavía no he tomado una decisión.

La maestra de la escuela aprovechó que se quedó sola para tomarse una aspirina. Era miércoles y menos de mediodía, pero ya deseaba que fuera viernes para poder descansar el fin de semana. Amaba su trabajo y a sus estudiantes, pero en ocasiones como esa simplemente se sentía agotada e incapaz de lidiar con tantos pequeños.

—¿Qué le dijo? —fue lo primero que Jones preguntó.

—Que Donald se puso rojo antes de comenzar a atacarlos y que es muy fuerte para ser tan pequeño —comentó la maestra recordando parte de lo que Goofy y Mickey le dijeron, ver la reacción de Jones le hizo comprobar una sospecha que tenía.

—Es cierto, nosotros somos los vistimos. Pete y yo jugábamos con mi pelota cuando ese pato malo quiso atacarnos.

—¿Qué hay de Mickey y Goofy?

—Donald les pegó para que no lo acusaran.

—¿Por qué el balón tiene el nombre de Mickey?

—Porque me lo cambió por unas canicas en el recreo.

—Dile a Donald que puede pasar y espera en el pasillo.

De los niños con los que habló, Donald era el que entró de una forma diferente. Su rostro no estaba rojo, pero era evidente que estaba enojado y que había sido él quien se había llevado la peor parte de la pelea.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Tranquilo, Donald, solo quiero oír tu versión de los hechos.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —insistió Donald, el volumen de su voz aumentó y su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Y te creo, pero quiero saber qué pasó.

No era del todo cierto. Lo único que tenían en común las historias que había escuchado era que Donald empujó a Pete y a Jones, algo que podía comprobar por las heridas que los dos tenían y ella había visto al pato sobre los hombros de Jones tirando de su labio y mejilla con fuerza.

—Querían la pelota de Mickey y yo no los dejé.

—¿Empujándolos?

—Sí —respondió Donald, no había ni culpa ni arrepentimiento en su voz, pero sí orgullo.

—¿Algo más que quiera agregar?

—¿Los castigaran?

—Eso lo decido yo, díganles a todos que vengan. Les haré saber qué haré con ustedes. No quiero castigarlos, pero deben aprender que está mal pelear, sin importar quién empezó.


	3. El restaurante de Mickey

**El restaurante de Mickey**

* * *

**Sumary: **Mickey, Donald y Goofy son tres adultos que no tienen dinero, trabajo o posibilidades de ser contratados por lo que deciden abrir su propio local.

* * *

No era extraño que Mickey, Donald y Goofy tuvieran problemas de dinero, de hecho, era algo que solía ocurrir con bastante frecuencia. En esa ocasión tenían más problemas de lo normal pues Donald, en uno de sus arranques de ira, había destruido el último lugar al que habían ido a buscar trabajo. Tuvieron que gastar todos sus ahorros en la reparación. Con el fin de mes cerca sabían que era de vital importancia conseguir algo de dinero pues la dueña del edificio les dejó en claro que si no le pagaban la renta atrasada deberían buscar otro lugar al que vivir.

—¿Saben de algún lugar donde ofrezcan trabajo?

—Sí y ya hemos ido a todos —se quejó Donald.

—¿Y si ponemos nuestro propio negocio? —sugirió Mickey.

—No tenemos un lugar en donde poner el local.

—No es necesario. Goofy y yo podemos encargarnos de las entregas y Donald de cocinar.

Donald mostró su inconformidad con un gruñido, pero no dijo nada así que tanto Mickey como Goofy decidieron continuar con la idea. Durante el resto del día estuvieron hablando del menú que servirían y la forma en que su pequeño negocio se hiciera conocido. Donald inmediatamente se opuso al escuchar lo que Mickey proponía.

—¿Qué oferta deberíamos incluir? —preguntó Mickey.

—Ninguna, mi comida es suficiente para atraer clientes.

—Es nuestra inauguración, deberíamos hacer algo especial.

—No tendremos clientes si no prueban tu comida primero.

Mickey, Donald y Goofy permanecieron callados por varios minutos, pensando algo que pudiera despertar el interés de futuros clientes. Los tres estaban sin ideas, pero Donald fue el único que se mostró molesto por el bloqueo.

—¿30 minutos o gratis?

—¿Postre gratis?

—Tendría que ser algo pequeño, debemos mucho dinero y no sabemos cuántos clientes tendremos.

—¿Podemos rifar una orden gratis entre los clientes de nuestra primera semana? —sugirió Mickey.

Donald y Goofy estuvieron de acuerdo con su amigo por lo que de inmediato comenzaron con los preparativos necesarios. Faltando poco tiempo para el pago del alquiler sabían que debían actuar cuanto antes, en especial si querían que el dinero les alcanzara para sobrevivir el mes.

Mickey se encargó de conseguir lo necesario para abrir su negocio. Conseguir que le vendieran fiado en la fotocopiadora y en el supermercado no fue algo ningún desafío para el ratón. Como Mickey los había ayudado en el pasado estos no dudaron en devolverle el favor, incluso le hicieron su primer pedido basándose únicamente en la confianza que le tenían.

Conseguir disfraces fue la tarea que más se le dificultó. Halloween había sido días antes por lo que las tiendas no tenían muchas opciones y el tendero se había negado a venderle fiado. Mickey trató de ser optimista y decirse que un disfraz era suficiente, en el fondo sabía que Donald no estaría nada feliz con su idea.

—Entiendo lo de repartir volantes, pero es necesario que nos disfracemos.

—No nos disfrazaremos —Donald se sintió aliviado al escuchar esas palabras —, tú lo harás.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque solo pude conseguir un disfraz y es de tu talla.

—A ti podría quedarte —insistió Donald.

—¿Qué te parece si lo decidimos por la suerte? —preguntó Mickey, conocía a Donald lo suficiente para saber que esa era la única forma de convencerlo.

Donald aceptó y Goofy fue quien lanzó la moneda. Ambos confiaban en que su amigo no haría trampa, pero no en el otro. Donald estaba seguro de que Mickey tenía una moneda con dos caras iguales y Mickey conocía a Donald lo suficiente para saber que él sí tenía esa moneda y que no dudaría en usarla.

Al final la mala suerte de Donald fue más fuerte y fue él quien tuvo que ponerse el traje de conejo rosado. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos por disimular su mal humor salió a las calles y comenzó a repartir volantes.

Muchas personas lo rodearon, pero no todos estaban interesados por los volantes, sino por tomarse fotografías junto al pato disfrazado. En más de una ocasión Mickey tuvo que intervenir pues sabía que Donald estaba a punto de hacer una de sus rabietas y que esto perjudicaría seriamente al local que estaban por abrir.

—Que sorpresa, primo.

Donald cerró los ojos y formó un puño. Mentalmente deseó que hubiera sido su imaginación o quien hubiera dicho esas palabras no fuera quien creía que era. Pero la suerte, como era usual, no estuvo de su lado y al voltearse fue sorprendido por el flash de la cámara fotográfica de Gladstone.

—No puedo creer que te hayas vestido así —Gladstone comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Donald estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse y no iniciar una pelea con su primo cuando este le quito uno de los volantes. Su plan inicial había sido quitárselo, pues estaba seguro de que Gladstone ganaría la comida gratis, pero descartó esa idea al recordar que él podía elegir al ganador y perder el número de su primo "accidentalmente".

—Con esa cara solo espantaras a los clientes —agregó Gladstone con tono burlón —, sonríe y luce adorable.

Donald habría golpeado a su primo si Mickey y Goofy no hubieran intervenido. Incluso entre los tuvieron problemas para contener el pato y eso provocó que algunos de los que pasaban por el lugar decidieran alejarse o les aplaudieran creyendo que se trataba de alguna especie de teatro callejero.

El primer día solo tuvieron tres clientes, las dos vendedoras que le habían ayudado a Mickey con sus compras y un perro que recogió los volantes. Goofy y Mickey no tuvieron ningún problema en entregar el pedido. Mickey tomó prestado el carro de Donald y las entregas no debían hacerse muy lejos del departamento de los tres amigos.

El segundo día tuvieron los mismos clientes del primer día y unos cuantos más. Todas las preocupaciones que pudieron haber tenido sobre la falta de clientela desaparecieron un día antes de que se cumpliera la primera semana y que se decidiera el número del pedido ganador. Una nueva preocupación comenzó a surgir y era el temor de tener más clientes con los que podrían lidiar.

—Deberíamos pedir permiso para poner un restaurante en el departamento o un puesto en la calle —le sugirió Mickey a Goofy cuando regresaban de hacer el sexto pedido de ese día.

—Podríamos pedir un préstamo y construir un local más grande —comentó Goofy —, las cosas marchan bien.

—Suena como un buen plan para mí.

El restaurante cerró y los tres amigos se reunieron para elegir al ganador de la orden gratis. Tenían muchos números para elegir por lo que tuvieron que conseguir prestada una urna para poder almacenar las facturas de todas las entregas que habían hecho durante esa semana.

Donald se había asegurado de que el pedido de Gladstone desapareciera de la lista de los participantes en la rifa. No solo lo había sacado de la urna, sino que también lo había quemado para asegurarse de que este no regresara al lugar del que lo había sacado. De lo único que se arrepentía era de no poder ver la cara de su primo en el momento en que supiera que había participado en un sorteo y que no había resultado favorecido.

—¿Quién debería sacar el número ganador? —preguntó Mickey.

—¡Yo! —se ofreció Goofy.

Donald le dedicó a su amigo una mirada cargada de molestia. Él también quería sacar la factura del ganador, pero su amigo había sido más rápido. Se limitó a gruñir y ver como Goofy determinaba quien era el ganador.

—Gladstone Gander.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Donald bastante molesto —, porque yo no recuerdo que él ordenara algo.

—Lo hizo —le dijo Mickey —, más de una vez.

Donald sintió el deseo de golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Él normalmente no trataba con los pedidos por lo que conseguir la factura de Gladstone fue algo que le tomó tiempo. Ni siquiera consideró que pudiera ordenar en más de una ocasión. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al pensar en una nueva idea.

—Él siempre gana, no creo que haya problema si sacamos otro número.

—Sería deshonesto —Mickey se veía horrorizado por lo que Donald sugirió.

—Nadie se enteraría y sería más deshonesto darle un premio a esa peste afortunada.

—Gladstone ganó y es lo justo.

Por varios minutos Donald trató de quitarle la factura a Mickey y aunque lo logró, de nada sirvió. Después de romperla descubrió que Goofy había llamado a su primo para notificarle del premio.


	4. Conversación casual

**Conversación casual**

* * *

**Sumary:** Mickey estaba observando las estrellas cuando notó que no era el único que había tenido esa idea.

* * *

—Linda vista.

Mickey se volteó sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras. Minutos antes había estado seguro de que estaba solo, sin embargo, Duck Avenger se encontraba a su lado, al igual que él, observando las estrellas.

—Lo es —respondió Mickey, prefería no pensar en cómo el pato enmascarado había llegado hasta ese lugar. Era un superhéroe y se dijo que ellos debían ser especialistas en aparecer cuando nadie los veía.

—¡Hola, chicos! —los saludó SuperGoof con su usual sonrisa —. ¿Qué hacen?

Mickey estaba seguro de que SuperGoof acababa de llegar. El superhéroe más alto no se caracterizaba por ser especialmente discreto, pero sí por ser el más fuerte del grupo y por tener una amplia variedad de superpoderes.

—Ver las estrellas.

—Suelo venir aquí cuando necesito pensar.

—¿Algo que te moleste? —le preguntó Mickey.

No lo hacía únicamente porque estuviera siendo amable. Pese a que no conocía la identidad secreta de ambos superhéroes, había algo en estos que le resultaba familiar y que les inspiraba confianza. No sabría decirlo, era solo la sensación de que los conocía y de que podía confiar ciegamente en ellos, independientemente del hecho de que fueran superhéroes.

—Los mismos problemas de siempre. Tal vez te parezca extraño, pero la vida de superhéroe me resulta más sencilla.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que te entiendo?

Mickey no era un superhéroe, pero solía trabajar con la policía. Como detective solía enfrentarse a toda clase de villanos peligrosos, pero ciertamente prefería lidiar con ellos que con los problemas de la vida cotidiana. Lograr que su salario alcanzara hasta final de mes o cuidar de sus sobrinos, a los que quería, le parecían tareas mucho más demandantes y atemorizantes.

—Amo a mis sobrinos, pero ellos pueden dar más miedo cuando comen demasiada azúcar que cualquier villano al que me haya enfrentado.

—Sé de lo que hablas, también tengo sobrinos y son muy inquietos, pero los quiero como si fueran mis hijos. Luego está mi jefe, ese tirano esclavizador da más miedo que una tropa de evronianos.

—¿Evronianos? —preguntaron SuperGoof y Mickey al unísono, era la primera vez que escuchaban ese término.

Por unos segundos Mickey creyó que Duck Avenger no diría nada y es que al principio parecía arrepentido de sus palabras. Esa sensación desapareció cuando comenzó a hablar y les contó sobre sus encuentros con dicha raza extraterrestre.

—No los he visto en varios meses por lo que supongo que ya decidieron olvidarse de este planeta.

Mickey le creía. Había notado que en ocasiones Duck Avenger podía llegar a ser demasiado arrogante, en especial cuando discutía con la única mujer del grupo, pero no creía que fuera un mentiroso o que se inventara esa historia sin ningún motivo en especial. Si bien no había interactuado directamente con dicha raza extraterrestre sí había escuchado rumores y visto noticias sobre las esporas de las que Duck Avenger hablaba.

—Espero que sea así.

—Porque la próxima vez se enfrentarán a todos los Ultraheroes —agregó SuperGoof, su voz denotaba confianza y seguridad.

Los tres continuaron conversando. El tema de los evronianos quedó olvidado y, aunque no conversaron sobre nada que pudiera comprometer la identidad de ambos superhéroes, los temas que trataron fueron casuales y propios de la charla de tres buenos amigos.


	5. Trabajo policial

**Trabajo policial**

* * *

**Sumary:** Mickey está tras la pista de Phantom Blot y para ello cuenta con uno de los mejores agentes secretos y uno de los mejores superhéroes, Double Duck y SuperPippo.

* * *

A Mickey no le preocupaba lidiar con Phantom Blot, lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado y derrotado en la mayoría de esas ocasiones. Lo que le preocupaba eran sus compañeros de equipo y la posibilidad de que no pudiera llevarse bien con ellos o ser un estorbo.

El teniente O´Hara no le había dado muchos detalles sobre la misión, pero sí le había dicho que esta era de gran importancia y que, debido a lo arriesgada de esta, contaría con el apoyo del mejor equipo que podía formar. Uno de ellos era un agente secreto, considerado como uno de los mejores integrantes de la Agencia y el otro, un superhéroe con grandes poderes siendo capaz de destruir un meteorito usando solo su propia fuerza.

—Lamento el retraso —le dijo Mickey a O´Hara en cuanto llegó.

—Descuida, todavía no ha llegado Double Duck.

Fue en ese momento que Mickey fue consciente de que SuperPippo se encontraba al lado de su jefe. Lo saludó con un movimiento de mano y se sentó a su lado. El Superhéroe lo recibió con un muy afectuoso saludo y Mickey tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando con un buen amigo. Se dijo que eso era por la nobleza del superhéroe y no porque lo conociera, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

Planeaba hablar con su compañero en lo que llegaba el integrante faltante cuando notó que la puerta se abría. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

—¿Donald? —preguntaron SuperPippo y Mickey al unísono.

Su amigo se encontraba apoyado en la puerta. Su aspecto soñoliento delata que había estado durmiendo poco antes, aspecto que desapareció casi por completo en cuanto reconoció a su amigo.

—¿Mickey?

—Es bueno tenerlo con nosotros, agente Double Duck.

—Lamento el retraso, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes para llegar.

—Descuide, todavía no hemos comenzado.

Mickey no podía dejar de ver a Donald. Si bien el teniente O´Hara había dicho que su amigo era el agente Double Duck seguía teniendo sus dudas. Había leído el expediente de Double Duck y las misiones que había realizado, con excepción de la primera que era confidencial, y le resultaba difícil creer que Donald Duck fuera el pato que las había realizado.

—Ayer Phantom Blot robó un arma que se encontraba en fase experimental —comenzó a explicar el teniente O´Hara —, el estar incompleta la hace altamente inestable por lo que debo ser recuperada cuanto antes. Tiemblo al solo pensar en las maldades que alguien como Phantom Blot pudiera hacer con ella en su poder.

—Sí, señor —dijeron SuperPippo, Mickey y Double Duck al unísono.

El teniente O´Hara continuó explicándoles los detalles de la misión. Les describió el arma y les mostró varios planos de esta. También les contó acerca del lugar del que había sido extraída y los posibles lugares en donde el supervillano podría ser encontrado.

—Creo que solo me falta desearles mucha suerte en su misión. Confío en que los tres harán un gran trabajo.

Mickey se apresuró en alcanzar a Donald cuando la reunión terminó. Saber que era un agente secreto hizo que formulara muchas preguntas y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su amigo se marchara sin darle unas respuestas antes. De no haber estado tan confundido habría notado que SuperPippo pasaba por una situación similar.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un agente secreto? ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Goofy lo sabe? ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en agente secreto? ¿Qué clase de herramientas utilizas?...

—Tranquilo, Mick, que te puede dar algo —lo interrumpió Donald, parecía un tanto irritado —, llevo poco tiempo como agente secreto, no más de cuatro años, no te dije nada porque un agente secreto debe ser secreto y eso incluye a amigos y familia, podría ponerlos en peligro. Sobre las herramientas que uso, información confidencial, pero si llego a necesitar una podrás verla.

—¿No te da miedo enfrentarte a amenazas tan grandes? —preguntó SuperPippo.

Mickey y Donald se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar esa pregunta. Ambos tuvieran la sospecha de que más que curiosidad lo que había en su voz era autentica preocupación. Al final ambos asumieron que era solo SuperPippo siendo tan noble como siempre.

—No me encontrado con nada con lo que no pueda lidiar —respondió Donald notablemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Mickey se lamentó no poder obtener más información de su amigo. Como detective se había enfrentado a muchas amenazas, pero estaba seguro de que su amigo se había enfrentado a peligros mayores siendo un agente secreto, especialmente por lo que había leído.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue la antigua guarida de Phantom Blot. Sabía que era muy poco probable que regresara dicho sitio, pero tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarles a dar con su paradero.

Mickey logró dar con una libreta. Estaba en blanco y creyó que no le serviría de nada hasta que Donald le dijo que si se fijaba con atención en los trazos podría notar que había una dirección escrita. Para Mickey no resultaba tan obvio, pero recordaba que Donald tenía un ojo especialmente desarrollado para los detalles.

Ver que se trataba de la dirección de Minnie lo hizo sentir horrorizado. En ese momento todo pareció cobrar sentido y es que él recordaba haber sido el responsable de que Phantom Blot fuera encarcelado. El supervillano había dejado en claro sus intenciones de venganza en el momento en que fue capturado.

—Debemos ir rápido a casa de Minnie, puede que esté en peligro.

Mickey tomó su teléfono y llamó a su novia. Su llamada fue contestada, pero no por quien esperaba oír. Phantom Blot estaba del otro lado de la línea y confirmó lo que tanto temía.

—Si quieres volver a ver a tu novia deberás venir a su casa, solo. No hagas nada extraño ni pienses en avisar a la policía, yo lo sabré y tu novia pagará las consecuencias.

Mickey estaba por cumplir con la orden de su némesis cuando Donald lo detuvo. Estaba por reclamarle por su comportamiento cuando fue detenido.

—Sé lo que planeas y no puedo permitírtelo. Phantom Blot no es de los que juegan limpio y estoy seguro de que planea una trampa.

—Pero Phantom Blot dijo que fuera solo.

—Estamos juntos en esto —le dijo SuperPippo —, y no vamos a permitir que lastimen a Minnie.

—Quizás no sea tan mala idea —comentó Double Duck pensativo.

SuperPippo lo miró un tanto sorprendido y nuevamente Mickey tuvo la sensación de que el superhéroe era alguien que conocía. Las palabras de Donald habían hecho que se sintiera un tanto decepcionado.

—Me refiero a hacerle creer que Mickey está solo. SuperPippo puede vigilar de lejos e intervenir si ve que le harán daño a Mickey y mientras tanto puedo colarme en casa de Minnie y buscarla. Soy un agente secreto, el sigilo y el espionaje son mi especialidad.

Pese a que Mickey tenía sus dudas decidió aceptar. Sabía que sus compañeros tenían razón al decir que Phantom Blot no era alguien de confianza y que solo estaría exponiéndose al peligro de acceder a cumplir sus condiciones. Lo único que le preocupaba era cometer un error y que Minnie fuera quien pagara las consecuencias.

Acudió al encuentro de Phantom Blot y pretendió estar solo. Este lo recibió con una de sus usuales sonrisas y no pareció notar que SuperPippo se encontraba a una distancia prudente o que Double Duck utilizaría la puerta trasera para ingresar a la casa de Minnie.

—Aquí me tienes ¿Qué quieres?

—Que modales —le dijo Phantom Blot pretendiendo estar ofendido —, y yo que tenía una sorpresa especialmente para ti.

—¿Dónde está Minnie? ¿La lastimaste?

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti, después de todo eres el único que morirá.

Phantom Blot intentó dispararle a Mickey con el arma que había robado, pero su intento fue en vano. SuperPippo que había observado todo utilizó su super soplido para desarmarlo y luego, con su supervelocidad, logró atarlo, evitando que pudiera escapar o lastimar a su amigo.

Mickey estaba por correr a la casa de Minnie cuando vio la puerta abrirse. Minnie lucía algo asustada, pero estaba segura y no presentaba ninguna herida. A su lado estaba Double Duck, cargando una pistola y listo para disparar si era necesario.

Minnie corrió a su lado y le agradeció con un beso por haber salvado su vida. Él lo aceptó encantado, feliz de que todo hubiera terminado.


End file.
